minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrupted Ghast
Corrupted Ghasts are the BlackDown variation of Ghasts. Unlike most Blackdown Mobs, this mob appears in BlackNether, can spawn naturally in Voidic Nether, and this Blackdown mob is a boss with the health of an enderman. This boss mob can be summoned with an Eye Of Ghast. After the eye is used, the boss is summoned. In battle, you cannot normally hurt this thing. You have to get it's fireballs in it's mouth while it's attacking. This reveals its core. Once the core is open, spam attacks at the thing for massive damage before it closes! In Voidic Nether, the Cutscenes will not play nor will The Attacks Ghastly Dive Damage: OHKO if thouched First, the boss prepares to lunge at the player, and lunges with its mouth open. You get hit by this by touching this bosses mouth. When you get hit by this , it's an OHKO, as you get eated to death. Haunted Grab Damage: 60 HP. The thing grabs you and damages you. Nuff said about this attack. Giant Exploding Will-O-Whisp Damage: Fire damage and/or the damage of a Charged Creeper explosion Shoots a fireball that creates an explosion of a Charged Creeper. WILL set anything in a 900 block radius on fire. You have to shoot these back with fully-drawn arrows. THREE TIMES. you have to get these fireballs in the thing's mouth before it closes. This reveals the core of the boss, and lets you hit the ghast before the core closes. Good thing this is slower than molasses. Killer Lava Spouts Damage: Lava and/or fire damage The thing disappears makes 5-9 Lava Spouts spring up. The location of the spouts is random. After the attack is done, The thing will reappear. Lost Soul Launcher Damage: 9 HP per hit, boosts to 11 HP in second phase. The thing launches Five Lost Souls at you that will not stop until it times out, hits a wall, or hits a player. Phases Cutscene 1 *The player throws an eye of ghast into the sky* *The player shrugs at nothing happening* *The ground rumbles* Player: Okay, a tremor must have went off. *A hand from the underground grabs and smashes the nether portal* Player: I guess I bet- *notices that threre is no portal* *Two hands spring up from underground* *The Corrupted Ghast appears and makes a ghastly roar* *The battle starts* The Corrupted Ghast will always start using the Ghastly Dive from the start of the battle, so be aware. The thing can also use Giant Exploding Will-O-Whisps, so always have at least one infinity iron bow in your inventory. A Laser Blaster will also help, as they never break and can do decent damage to corrupted ghast from a far range. The thing can also use the lost soul launcher. When the thing's health is halfway down, another cutscene will play. Cutscene 2 *The corrupted ghast flies away from an arrow and roars* Player: That's ONE way to waste an arrow. *The corrupted ghast spawns a shield of ghasts, blazes, and lost souls* *Phase 2 begins* A sheild made of lost souls, blazes, and ghasts protect the Corrupted Ghast form any damage, so you have to remove the shield while fighting the thing by attacking the sheild. The lost souls that attack the player come back to the corrupted ghast like a boomerang to form the shield again. The ghasts and blazes can also shoot fireballs at you. The corrupted ghast can still attack you, even when the sheild is up. When the last half of health is depleted, the boss gets destroyed, and you obtain a Flame Staff, 20 Nether stars, 41 Ghast tears, 60 Gunpowder, and 12 Fire Charges (LAG ALERT!). Category:Bosses Category:BlackDown Mobs Category:Summoned Bosses Category:Ghast Variations Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Hostile Mob Category:Floating Mob Category:Creepy Category:Scary Category:Mob Variations Category:Boss Mob Category:Black Nether Category:Large Mobs Category:BlackNether Mobs Category:Purple Category:Voidic Nether Mobs